My Reason
by Dragonkyng
Summary: They were both looking for a reason to live, to love again. They became that reason. First Connor/Garfield Slash! NOW M RATED.
1. Chapter 1

My Reason.

They were both looking for a reason to live, to love again. They became that reason. First Connor/Garfield Slash! Will be M-rated in future chapters.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 1)))))))))))))))

_Knock Knock Knock._

Connor went to his door, opening it. The young rain drenched child stood there, looking down at the ground. Connor knew he could chastise him, tell him that Megan was frantically searching for him, but what would it help. "Come here," he said, the young boy wrapping his arms around the clone, burying his face into his chest. Hesobbed, Connor just holding him. "It's all my fault." "No, no it isn't. There wasn't anything you could do."

After a minute, Garfield quieted, sniffing softly. He let Connor go, who moved to the side, letting him into his room. "Bathroom's over there. If you want to dry off." "Thanks." Gar went into the adjoining room, closing the door behind him. 'M'gann.' Connor called out in his mind. 'Connor, this isn't the time, I can't find him anywhere, and I..." Connor cut her off. 'He's here, with me.' She breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm going to be right there...' 'No.'

Megan stopped. 'Why not?' 'I'm not sure seeing someone who looks exactly like his mother would help right now.' There was silence for a minute, then she spoke. 'Okay, just make sure he's comfortable.' 'I will.'

(((((((((((((((Three days earlier)))))))))))))))

"C'mon, Connor, keep up." Megan called out, flying over the African plain. "I could keep up, if I didn't have to deal with this stupid jeep." He drove somewhat expertly, despite only having a few lessons. "We're almost there, Megan, you'll see them soon." Megan flew over the hill, Connor soon getting to its peak. He stopped the jeep next to her, where she floated. "Why did you stop?" he asked. Megan stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She pointed off in the distance, Connor's gaze following the path it made. After a second, he saw it, a black tower of smoke arose from a clearing in the distance. The same clearing the Logan Wildlife Reservation was in.

"Garfield!" Megan shouted, the functions of her body returning to her. She flew towards the rising smoke, Connor yelling after her. He ran quickly to the Jeep, getting in it. Starting the engine, he stomped on the gas, careful not to break it, but hard enough to push it against the floor. The small vehicle roared down the jungle path. Trees rushed past, the few rocks in the road making the Jeep jump a few feet in the air every time it hit one. Soon, the trees suddenly stopped, Connor entering the clearing. He gasped when he saw the remains of the buildings.

Normally it might take a few days to test to see if any unnatural sources of ignition were used to destroy the Reservation. But one look at the grounds and it was obvious, this place was shot up. Connor looked around and finally saw Megan running towards him. "They're not here. I checked everywhere. All of the animals are dead, either... either burned alive or... shot." Her words began to stick in her throat.

Connor embraced her. "It's okay, that just means they made their escape before the destruction began." He looked around the clearing, and saw a second path, much like the one they used, big enough for a Jeep to make it through. "There, they must have headed that way. We'll follow their trail and find them." Megan nodded, and she flew off down the second path, Connor right behind her.

(((((((((((((((One hour later)))))))))))))))

The trees suddenly showed signs of laser fire, scorch marks marking the trunks several having been downed from the chaos. Megan soon reached a river which was being fed from a waterfall. A lone Jeep sat upside down, the tires blown out. Megan went up to the passenger side door, her heart in her throat. She knelt down and looked inside. She suddenly broke into tears, Connor kneeling behind her.

Marie Logan hung in her chair, her seatbelt holding her in place. Blood ran out of her mouth, nose, the corners of her eyes. After mentally saying a short eulogy for the scientist, Superboy turned back to Megan. "Come on, we have to see if Garfield is still around here."

(((((((((((((((Author's note)))))))))))))))

I promise the first chapter will be the shortest. I just had to get this story out when I could. It will be a Slash with Connor/Garfield. It will be M-rated next chapter, but mainly for language.


	2. Chapter 2

My Reason.

They were both looking for a reason to live, to love again. They became that reason. First Connor/Garfield Slash! Is now M-rated, mainly for language.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 2)))))))))))))))

The cave was damp, water dripping from the ceiling of the cave. The small child hid behind a stalagmite, tears in his eyes. Less than 24 hours ago, he and his mother were on the run from Bialian forces. They had attacked their home, their nature reserve. And now, his mother was... Garfield buried his face in his hands, fighting back more tears. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps around the mouth of the cave. 'No,' he pleaded to his mind. 'Just leave me alone.' The foot steps made their way into the cave, Garfield debating whether or not to run or hold his ground. He quietly stood, a took a step to the back of the cave, only to hit a small rock a significant distance, the sound echoing off the walls. "Dammit." he muttered.

"I think he's in here!" the intruder yelled out. Seeing no other option, Garfield picked up a branch, prepared to attack. He knew it was a futile mission, but if he was going down, he was going swinging. Literally. The unknown figure made his way closer, Garfield's knuckles turning white. The figure became visible around the stalagmite, and Garfield swung his weapon, it splintering like he had hit a brick wall. The momentum of his swing sent him into the figure, who captured him in his arms... and held him close. Garfield froze for a moment, expecting to be dragged out of the cave, or just shot on sight. But here he was, being hugged. "Oh, Gar... I'm so sorry..." That voice was so familiar... "Connor?" He looked up to see the clone smiling sadly down on him.

"Garfield?" Megan called out, the young boy turned to her, flinching for a second. Megan just quietly turned into a more green Martian form, one like her uncle usually had. "I'm sorry... I forgot." She went over to him, and he let her hug him, but she could tell he was uneased. Sensing it, Connor spoke up. "Megan, go get your bio-ship... I'll stay here with Garfield." Megan nodded, and flew out of the cave. Connor turned back to the young boy, who resumed latching onto him. Connor gently picked up, and carried him outside.

(((((((((((((((Three Days later)))))))))))))))

Connor knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Gar? I got you a change of clothes for you." Garfield opened the door, taking the bundle of clothes. After a minute, he emerged from the bathroom in dry clothes, his hair still a little damp. Connor grabbed a towel and quickly ran it over his head, Garfield fighting him off, laughing as he did. "There, now that you're dry, what do you say we watch some TV, or play a game or..." Garfield suddenly yawning cut him off. "Sorry," he said covering his mouth. Connor just smiled. "You probably want to go to sleep, right?" Gar nodded, Connor going to the bed. He pulled the covers back and let the young boy climb up in the bed.

Connor laid down on the other side of the bed, watching as Gar basically cocooned himself in the bedsheets and quickly fell asleep.

(((((((((((((((Present Day- Eight Years later)))))))))))))))

((((((((((((((Author's Note)))))))))))))))

This would be about three years after season 2, Gar is 16, Connor is 20 physically, 9 chronologically,

(((((((((((((((Resume Story)))))))))))))))

Connor watched with a smile on his face the young teen slowly breathing in and out. He ran a hand down his olive skin, towards his bare ass. The changeling moaned at the touch, stirring slightly. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Connor kissed his forehead. "Just a little after 12. You slept a long time." "I guess you would to, if you were pounded like that all night." Connor blushed for a second, but retorted, "I didn't hear you complaining last night." Beast Boy kissed him on the lips. "And you never will."

Connor kissed him again, the two soon making out passionately. Connor could feel himself growing hard, but ignored it. He knew if they gave in to their desires, they'd never leave the bed.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy got up and went to the bathroom. As he walked, Connor focused on his skin, glowing in the light. He remembered how Megan made the joke that he must have Emerald Fever, falling in love with two green skinned heroes. Slowly his thoughts returned to the past, to the day Gar discovered his green skin. and his powers.

(((((((((((((((Seven Years Earlier)))))))))))))))

"Gar, open this door," Megan called out. "I don't want to." came the response. "Why not?" "I'm embarrassed." "Gar, I'm a White Martian disguised as a green skinned character from an 80's sitcom. I think you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

After a few seconds of thought, Garfield opened the door, Megan going into his room.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Connor was sitting in front of the TV, not paying much attention, when he heard his name called out in his mind. He sighed and answered. 'Yes, Megan?' 'Could you come to Garfield's room. Please?' 'Sure, I'll be right there.' He got and made his way to his little "Brother's" room. Since Megan adopted Gar as her little brother, Connor did the same, caring for the little guy. And even through their break up, he still maintained his sibling status to the youngster.

Connor stood in front of the door, knocking on it. Megan opened the door for him, and he walked in, seeing the cause of him being summoned. There, standing near his bed, Gar was both green, and looked much more primitive, closely resembling a monkey. Tail and all.

Connor was speechless for a moment. 'I think we should talk to the Justice League about this,' Megan told him. 'But he doesn't want to leave his room like this. Can you talk to him?' 'I'll try.'

Connor went up to him. "Hey buddy. You ok?" Gar looked up at him. "You just look a little green around the gills." Gar laughed at that, but returned to be being quiet. "Look, I promise, no one is going to laugh at you. And if they do, I'll personally make sure they regret it." "You promise?" Connor nodded. "Okay. I'll go." Connor let Megan take take him out of the room, following behind them. Megan turned her head to look at him. 'Thank you.'

(((((((((((((((Five Hours later)))))))))))))))

Gar laid out on the observation table as a large machine scanned his body. From outside the room, Connor, Megan, Red Tornado, Batman and Adam Strange were watching through a two way mirror, keeping an eye on the monitors. Connor hit the button for the intercom. "You're doing great. Just a few more minutes."

"Good," Garfield said back. "But are you sure I have to be in my underwear?"

After a minute Red Tornado read the display. "It appears that Miss Martian's theory is correct. Her blood transfusion two years ago resulted in Garfield's new skin color and appearance." Megan looked down at the ground, but Batman spoke up. "Don't blame yourself, M'gann. you saved his life, and you didn't know what the outcome would be. Better he be green and alive then dead."

"Thank you, Batman." Megan said before going to get Garfield out of the machine.

(((((((((((((((Author's Note)))))))))))))))

The format for this story will be present day Connor remembering the past, and certain days that were big in Beast Boy's life, and their relationship. The story is now M-rated, but only lightly. Next chapter may have a lemon or just more innuendo. Haven't decided yet. Tell me what you guys want.


	3. Chapter 3

My Reason.

They were both looking for a reason to live, to love again. They became that reason. First Connor/Garfield Slash! Now M rated.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 3)))))))))))))))

(((((((((((((((Author's note)))))))))))))))

Thanks to all the reviewers so far, and to rest yet to review. Your reviews spur me on.

Also, since I am writing the first Superboy/Beast Boy slash on here, I feel I must name this pairing. I have four ideas:

1. SuperBeast (Not that original, but to the point)

2. Confield. (I was hammered when I wrote that one down)

3. Boy2 (My friend wrote that one. Hate him.)

4. KonGar. (Or KoGar.)

Let me know which you like, or if you have your own.

(((((((((((((((Resume Story)))))))))))))))

Beast Boy walked back into Mount Justice, Superboy close on his heels. "Hey, you two," Wonder Girl beamed. "Did you enjoy the movie?" "Not really," Connor said. "Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "It left a bad taste in my mouth," he said with a slight smirk aimed at Connor, whose face grew red, remembering the feeling of warm lips around his member.

"Well at least you two did something." Bumblebee said. "We've been sitting around her waiting for something to happen." Connor sat at the table, Gar sitting a seat away. As of yet, they were private, save only for Megan, who honestly, Gar couldn't keep a secret from if his life was at stake. The rest just believed that they were friends, brothers. "Well, I'm just glad to be back home," Gar said, seconds before the door opened and Nightwing walked in. "Hope you weren't planning on staying, because a new mission has come up. I need Bumblebee, Miss Martian, Bat Girl and Beast Boy to report for the mission at 0000 hours."

Gar let out a groan and slumped back in his chair. Connor got up and headed to the door, placing a hand on Gar's chair as he walked past him. Picking up on his signal, Gar waiting a second, then heading out of the room. Making sure no one followed him, Gar opened the door to Connor's room, getting nearly pulled in, Connor kissing him fiercely. Gar kissed him back, running his hands through the semi-Kryptonian's hair. Connor pushed the young changeling against the door, Garfield feeling cold steel on his back.

Gar moaned, Connor latching on to his neck. "Don't stop," Gar said. Connor smiled to himself, stripping their shirts off. The sudden contact of warm skin on warm skin, made Gar heart jump in his chest. The feeling was electric, the two making eye contact. Gar's deep breaths came out as heavy pants, Connor feeling his own lust overtaking him. Connor quickly picked up his lover, who wrapped his legs around his waist. Connor walked them over to the bed, setting him down. Gar quickly removed his pants, laying completely naked before Connor. Connor dropped his own pants, climbing on top of Gar, kissing him again. Their erections rubbed against each others', making the two moan. "Connor?" Gar said. "Yes, Gar?" "Don't go so slow this time." "You sure?" Gar just nodded. "Okay..."

Connor went to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube there. He squirted some out in his hand, running it up and down his cock. "Spread your legs," he said. Gar did so placing a leg on each of Connor's shoulders. Connor placed a quick kiss in each of his ankles, then took his lube covered hand down to Gar's hole. He slid two fingers inside, just enough to lube him up, and make sure he was still loose enough. Once he was sure he was, Connor placed the tip of his member at his lover's entrance, pushing the head inside the ring of muscles.

Connor then moved Gar's legs from his shoulders, and around his waist, allowing him to bend more, looking into the eyes of his love. In one motion, Connor buried himself in the changeling. Gar clasped a hand over his mouth, muting himself. Connor grabbed his hands pinning them to the bed. "I want to hear you... when you scream..." Connor said, immediately berating himself for saying it. 'Being with Gar just makes me say cheesiest things.' But Gar didn't mind, giving his love a kiss on the lips. "As you wish..."

Connor began thrusting in to him, Gar throwing his head back. "Oh, yes, Connor! Oh, God!" Connor bit his lip, focusing on his movement, the sound of skin hitting skin sounding loudly in the room. "Oh, Gar..." Connor moaned, unable to hold his tongue. "You feel so good." Gar held his tongue and pushed Connor's chest, the clone looking at him strangely. But he quickly pulled out, sitting on the bed. "Gar, you okay?" Garfield nodded. "Yes, I just... I..." "It's okay. If you're not comfortable with something we don't have to..." Gar placed a finger to his lips. In answer he moved so he was facing away from Connor, on his hands and knees.

Connor knelt behind him, entering him from behind. "Gar, You know I love you and I..." "Connor," Gar said, interrupting him. "Just fuck me." Connor smiled at his bluntness. "As you wish." Connor began moving in and out, pale thighs making hard contact with green hips. "Oh, Fuck!" Gar yelled out. "I'm going to cum!" Connor reached around and started jacking him off, moaning in his ear, "That's it, cum for me." Gar threw his head back. "Connor!" He then arched his back, releasing his load on to the bed. Connor smiled to himself, then put both hands on Gar's hips, thrusting into him harder then he thought possible. Gar's arms grew weak, and he laid down, only his ass still in the air, Connor so close. A few more thrusts, and Connor felt the all to familiar tightening in his balls. "Oh, fuck..." he said, before his cock began spraying it's load. "Garfield!" he yelled out, filling his young boyfriend with his cum.

Connor remained inside him, until the last drop had oozed out if him. Once he was sure it had, Connor pulled out and laid next to him wrapping his arms around him. Making sure the alarm would awaken them before Beast Boy's mission, they closed their eyes for a nap, Connor's dreams focusing on the past.

(((((((((((((((Three years earlier)))))))))))))))

The holiday season, people moving through the city, bustling, not knowing in less then four weeks, the "Invasion" would begin. In Mount Justice, the team was having a relaxing day. Except for two boys. Connor sat on Gar's bed, looking at the laptop. Several porn sites were open. The young changeling sat across from him, hanging his head. Connor finally closed the laptop, clearing his throat. Garfield looked at him. "I just want to say that wanting to look at things like that is natural." Gar's ears perked up a little. "It's still wrong, but I'm not mad, Megan isn't mad. She just wants me to have the talk with you." "The talk?" Connor rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about sex and having children." "Oh, I already know about that."

Connor looked at him. "You do?" "Yeah, I used to help Mom at the Reserve with the animals, and it was a common thing. The animals weren't shy about it, so I knew from a young age. That and some of the guys talk about sex when we're alone." "Okay, well, tell me what you know, and I'll tell you if there's anything left I can explain." Gar nodded. "Okay."

(((((((((((((((Thrity minutes later)))))))))))))))

"Wait," Connor said. He scribbled the pen on the corner of the note pad, making sure the pen worked. "Well there's also anal sex, which in some cases, men enjoy with other men, that's called being gay. Which means being attracted to someone of the same gender." "Really? Tell me more..."

(((((((((((((((Author's Note)))))))))))))))

I think there's going to be about 4-5 more chapters. Please review.

(((((((((((((((End Chapter)))))))))))))))


	4. Chapter 4

My Reason

(((((((((((((((Chapter 4)))))))))))))))

(((((((((((((((Author's note)))))))))))))))

I'm BACK!

So far it's one voice for KoGar and one for Confield. Review with your votes, I'll reveal the decision on the last chapter. I'm thinking KoGar…

Also, FanFiction is now allowing cover art for stories, so I made one from a picture that I saw of Connor and Robin. A little green paint and voila... if it's too hard to see, I'll post it to deviant art or something.

If you are artistically inclined though, I would love a piece of cover art for my planned sequel. PM if you can create it, and I'll email you the story's details.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I broke up with, and then got back together with my boyfriend, and we've... been busy.

(((((((((((((((Resume Story)))))))))))))))

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Connor slammed his hand down on the offending device, the alarm clock thankful it was made of unbreakable alloy. Lest he meet the same fate of his former brethren. The alarm silenced itself immediately, Connor sitting up gently. Garfield rolled over next to him, burying his head under the pillow. Connor grabbed the pillow away, Gar hissing slightly at the light Connor had clicked on. "Gar wake up," Connor said, kissing the back of his neck. Gar moaned, and sat up, Connor wrapping his arms around his body. Connor pulled him into his lap, the two gently kissing as Gar purposefully ground his lap. Connor swatted his ass playfully, telling him to stop.

"Why?" Garfield asked. "Because, if you keep turning me on, I'm going to have to force you on your stomach and fuck that ass." "That's the idea, Boy of Steel..." Gar kissed him deeper, Connor giving in for a minute, before finally pushing him back. "I wish we could, but you got a mission, and Megan would be upset if I held up her little brother." Gar smiled and got up, going for the shower, making sure to sway his hips as he did. Superboy bit his lip and fought his urge to join the changeling. Instead, he waited for the water to turn on, and he wrapped his cock in a tube sock, and began jerking himself off. Slowly he could feel his orgasm build, but he didn't cum. He pumped faster, but his orgasm just wouldn't hit. Connor moaned, and stopped, giving his body a rest, only to try again a few minutes later.

Again, he got close, but didn't cum. He became so wrapped up in it; he didn't hear the water turn off, or the bathroom door open. He didn't even know Gar was there, until he felt a second hand wrap around his member. Connor's eyes shot open. "Gar?" "Shh…" Gar whispered. "Guess you've been so used to me doing this for you, huh?" Connor just moaned as Garfield ran his hand up and down the shaft. "Oh, Gar, I…" Garfield silenced him with a kiss. "Just lay back and let me care for you." Connor, unable to protest, fell back on the bed and let the younger teen pump away at him, wrapping his lips around the head. Connor bit his lip as Garfield got him to his peak, and then over as Connor began to shoot his thick load down his throat, the green skinned teen moaning as he swallowed it. Connor looked up at him. "Thanks…" Gar just blushed. "It's nothing for my big strong boyfriend." Connor kissed him deeply, enjoying the taste of the two of them together. "I love you." "I love you, too." Connor said. "And good luck." "Thanks." The changeling gave him one last kiss, before disappearing into the dark of the room. The darkness was struck by a bright light as the door was opened, and was again shut, leaving Connor alone with his thoughts.

(((((((((((((((Two years earlier)))))))))))))))

Beast Boy sat in front of the window, looking out at the city. He had lines on his face were tears had streamed down. Had he not run out of tears, they would probably still be running down, spilling on his shirt. Megan was sitting down next him, running her hand his back. "It's his loss, Garfield. He'd be lucky to have a boyfriend like you. He just thinks of you as his brother." "I shouldn't have told him," he said. "I kept it to myself for a year, and I should have kept it there." "Garfield, no. It's better that you told him. I could feel it, it was eating you up inside. And I promise, the pain will go away." "But so did Connor. He was my closest guy friend here. I told him everything, and…" Garfield somehow found more tears to cry and began to sob again.

Megan just sat there with him, whispering softly to him. After a while, he stopped crying again, Megan helping him up and into his bed. He buried himself in the covers, trying to block out the world using only the thin sheet. Megan smiled sadly, and closed her eyes. Her powers reached out to him, calming his mind down, until slowly he fell asleep. She backed away from his bed, sliding the door open slowly and walking out. There in the hall, with his back to the opposite of Garfield's door, was the last person Megan thought would be there. "Is he asleep?" Megan nodded. She wanted to be mad at him, throw him down the hall, or at least yell at him. He had hurt her little brother. But, she knew his heart. Despite his lies, he felt the same way about the changeling that he felt about him. Probably even more so.

But how could he be in a relationship with someone who, unlike him, would age normally. And he would stay 20 forever. Hell, with his kryptonian half, he might even outlive him by a good twenty, thirty years, still unaging. Megan knew that, those she didn't agree with his decision, he was hurting too. So what use would she have to get mad at him?

Megan went to walk down the hall, but stopped after a few steps. She turned her head around, and spoke to Connor. "I know why, and I get it. But he knows you're not aging. And he doesn't care. But if you refuse to admit your feelings, don't abandon him. That's the reason he's upset. I know it will be hard at first. And it will be awkward for both of you. But at least still be his brother."

With that she walked away, leaving Connor alone. He sat there mulling over her words, feelings tears coming to his own eyes. He slowly stood up, and walked away, headed to his own room.

(((((((((((((((The Next Morning)))))))))))))))

Nearly the entire team was present. Except for Garfield. A fact Connor was hoping that somehow Megan had ignored. "Anyone seen Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. Connor wanted so bad to glare at the team leader, but he just kept his focus on the paper in front of him. "I'll go see if he's all right," Megan said, getting ready to fly to his room. But the sudden beeping drew everyone's attention to the large computer screen.

Batman's masked face appeared on the monitor. "A situation has come up. Miss Martian and Nightwing, please come to the Watchtower." Megan turned to Connor. "Can you go check on Garfield?" Connor went to shake his head, but Megan grabbed his hand. "Please? Just make sure he's okay." Connor sighed. "Okay." Megan smiled and followed Nightwing through the teleporters.

Connor got up from the table and went to Garfield's room. He moved as slow as he could, hoping to take up as much time as he could, to delay this as long as he could. But eventually, he arrived at the door. He stood before it, as if wishing it would open by itself. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Megan, I don't want to come out right now." Connor knocked again. "Fine! Just give me a minute." Connor could hear Garfield moving around in there, and then the door opened. "Megan, I just want to be left…" Garfield eyes adjusted to the new light, letting him see Connor standing there. "Alone." Garfield went back into his room, closing it behind him. Well he tried to, but instead, Superboy held the door open. "Garfield, we need to talk." "No."

Garfield let go of the door and walked further into his room, Connor following him. The younger man walked to his bathroom. "Think I might get a shower, and since you don't play that way, might want to give me my privacy." "Garfield, stop this. I want to talk to you." Garfield walked into the bathroom. "What's there to talk about? I'm in love with you, but you don't feel the same way. I get it. So just leave it alone. Leave me alone!" "Fine!" Connor said, his anger rising in him. He slammed the bathroom door as hard as he could.

"eeeep." The soft sound came from the other side of the door. "Gar? You okay?" Another muffled sound came at him. Connor suddenly realized what happened. Instead of just slamming the door in Garfield's face, he did it on his fingers too. Connor pulled the door open in a swift motion, Gar's trapped hand shooting up close to his chest. His other hand clenched in a fist, and between his teeth. "Mmmm!" Gar mumbled angrily. With both hands out of commission, Gar kicked Connor in the shin, only to feel pain shoot through his foot. Gar jumped on his last good limb for a minute, until Connor held him still. He gently took the injured hand and looked at it. The bones were okay, bruised for sure, and the skin was broken, bleeding pretty badly.

Connor took a wet cloth and gently wiped the blood away, Gar focusing on holding in yet another scream. Once the blood was gone, (though replaced with more quickly) Connor poured Hydrogen Peroxide over the hand, Gar burying his Connor's neck, the older man shuttering slightly at the touch.

A few minutes later, Connor had the hand wrapped in gauze. "Thanks," Gar said, still avoiding eye contact. "Gar, look at me." Garfield looked the clone in the eyes. He took the changeling's face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry." In a swift motion, Connor kissed Gar, who, caught by surprise just stared at him. "No." Connor looked back at him in shock. "No?"

"Yes. No."

"No? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why Not, what?

"What?"

Connor shook his head. "Why did you say no?" he asked.

"Why did you say it first?"

"I did not."

"Not today, yesterday. If you're really in love with me, like I think the kiss would show…Why did you reject me?"

Connor sighed. "Gar, you know that I don't age, right?" The changeling nodded. "Well, I didn't want to ask you to spend your life with someone who would always be younger than you. To miss out on growing old with them. I already know that I'll never have that. I didn't want you to live it too."

"You narcissistic bastard." Connor looked at him. "I'm not thinking about growing old together. I'm not thinking about the future. I'm not even sure if I want to marry you, or hell, anyone. All I know is I love you Connor. And if, in a few years, I realize that I do what those things, then, we can figure things out from there." "So take things slowly, right?" "Yes, I just want to be with you Connor. Right here, Right now." The two shared a deep kiss. "Just promise me one thing," Connor said, after the two broke apart. "If we end up staying together, please don't make fun of my age." "Can't make promises I already plan to break."

(((((((((((((((End of Chapter)))))))))))))))

Well Chapter 4 in the bag. Not sure what the next flashback will be. Maybe their first time, which means another lemon. Let me know guys, and please review.


End file.
